King and His Darkness
by Coraline's3
Summary: The beginning of Corpus and Lillith Vespacelli.
1. Prologue

A woman with long black hair pulled into a messy assortment of swirls gazed about the room of her daughter's empty chambers

A woman with long black hair pulled into a messy assortment of swirls gazed about the room of her daughter's empty chambers. This was the last place she had to look seeing as her daughter rarely spent anytime in her own bedroom. The woman closed her eyes repeating words in her head that she had said for the last seventeen years. _She really isn't my daughter. Never was and will soon never be. She has always been his…_

"Mamma!" A little girl cried from the stone hallway, rushing up on little bare feet towards the black hair woman. Hugging the woman's leg, the little girl stared up at her mother. _At least this one I can claim as my own. _

"Mamma! Sissy, dagger, fly! Brother, hit!" The little girl giggled between her broken sentences.

The woman dropped her basket that she had been carrying full of freshly picked vegetables and skirted her way outside. Once in the gardens of her just barely kept estate, she fled towards the west wall. _No, not again. What is he thinking, letting her throw daggers at her own brother? No…he was not her own brother. _She rounded the corner and came to the scene, her heart slowing instantly at the at it. Liam, the woman's son, threw his head back and laughed richly, enjoying the sight of the broken apple in his hands. Lillith stood there, concentration written deep within her brow, her dark brown hair blowing in wind. _That child! I told her to leave the braids in! Now what is she going to appear like? A common strumpet. And that mud stain…oh heavens have mercy on her soul!_ As soon as the mother said it, her hand twitched. She stopped breathing for a moment, her eyes shutting tightly against the pain that radiated in her nerves. That was the hardest part, thinking about religion and relating it to Lillith. There would never be any mercy on her soul. She was bound to walk the Earth forever with the fallen angel.

The mother took a shaky breath and made her way over to the children. "Liam! Lillith! What do you think you are doing?"

"Practicing." Lillith simply grumbled under her breath. Dropping the bow, she pivoted about and stalked off back towards the small estate. "Where are you going?"

Lillith didn't answer as she moved off in her natural human anger. Even in her small fits she was unearthly—especially for a human. The mother shook her head, unable to comprehend the magnificence of her ethereal powers when immortal.

"She's just bored with shooting apples. She wants to go hunt." Liam laughed again, rolling the impeccably dead apple around in his palm.

"And there will be none of that." The mother eyed her son up and down, threatening him with a stare she knew he would obey.

Liam shrugged, his curly black hair moving with his shoulders. The mother instantly warmed to him catching hints of his father. But Liam's smile vanished as he recalled something and both of them instantly grew quiet. Liam watched his sister's small fleeing figure in the distance with a heartbreaking sadness. "It's tonight, isn't it? He comes for her tonight."

The mother folded her arms in a silent reverence. "He won't turn her right when they meet, Liam. He will just be introduced and that's all. We must allow her to understand what she must do—slowly. Forcing things on her won't help." The mother paused. "And besides, the faire will distract her from what is happening. She won't even notice she's met her future husband—her fate."

Liam nodded taking his mother's arm with sweetness like his father had taught him. "Ah, Pridora, my mother. It won't be so bad. Maybe she'll invite you into her home and show you all the disgusting things that vampires do."

"Maybe, Liam, maybe." But the mother knew that would never happen and no matter how much she prayed to God that her little girl would welcome her with open arms into her new life…she never would.

_No, because she was never mine to begin with. _


	2. Newcomers

Lilly couldn't even bare to close the door to her chamber. She never dwelled in it except to sleep and place miscellaneous objects. To her, it wasn't important. Her family was all that mattered and her brother was the persistent target of Lilly's adoration—and torment. The outside world, being as they lived on a working farm and just up against the woods, was definitely more exciting than a cold, stone room with small slits for windows. Lilly's posture dropped even further as she saw the dress her mom had laid out for her. She didn't mean to be like such a boy. She really did want to be one of those girls that had perfect posture, spoke in soft whispers like wind, curtsied as if their life depended on it, and routinely took walks around the estate's grounds. Lilly yearned to be one of those girls…but she was too rough. Her strength…it only crippled her hopes of being married even further. To be just a normal girl…that was all she wanted.

Lilly glanced down at her hands, which were somewhat tanned from being outside. Even on the outside they were despicable. On the inside—bones like steel. She hadn't broken anything in all her years even though falling out of trees was her expertise. Lilly's tears fell onto her tunic making a large stain of salt water. It would dry but not soon enough. Lilly threw off the shirt to stand shivering in nothing but her skin. Taking off her trousers, she stumbled forward to her bed. But before she picked up the nice gown her mother had made her wear at every special occasion in town, she realized how dirty she had gotten. Was there anytime for a bath?

"Right over there, Lillith." Pridora whispered into the quietness of Lilly's chamber.

Lilly didn't look back at her mom. Instead she strode over to the tub of lukewarm water that her mother had poured out for her. "Will you help me?" That's when Lilly looked up to see Pridora crying. Lilly was frozen. Pridora never cried. "What's the matter?"

Pridora sniffled, taking small steps over to where Lilly stood. Placing rough hands on her shoulders, she mumbled something Lilly had never heard her say. "You are absolutely radiant, my lamb." Pridora was known to be kind, but rarely ever doled out compliments. So Lilly didn't know what to do with herself. Her eyebrows furrowed but whispered thanks anyways. Lilly knew she was pretty…but not radiant. That wasn't a word that could ever belong to her. She was just—simple. That was it. Simple. In Lilly's eyes she was simple.

Lilly stepped into the bath, molecules of dirty instantly disbanding her skin to line the sides of the tub. The bath took only half an hour, but her hair took three more hours to dry. By the time she was dressed, they were already late. She apologized for being an inconvenience, but for an odd reason she couldn't place. No one scolded her. Her father even kissed the top of her forehead.

Something was wrong.

"Am I being punished?" She grumbled under her breath towards her brother.

Liam's eyebrows knitted together and then his whole expression went blank. Without showing any emotion he shook his head no.

"Maleksi! Don't touch that mud puddle!" Pridora called out to the youngest one of the family as we loaded into the carriage. Squeeling, Melaksi ran back behind her mother's legs and laughed sweetly. "Faire, family, go!" She squeeled once more.

Liam and Lilly chuckled as her fist came down onto his shoulder—as soft as she could. His hand instantly went towards where she had hit him and he winced. "Could you refrain from injuring me tonight?" The question wasn't posed a command, or a desire. It was a simple hope filled with love and not teasing. Their parents ignored them completely and disappeared into the carriage. Liam was the last one to be seated and off they went straight towards the faire.

Lillith was excited for such an adventure. Every year they went and every year she could play games and not be in trouble for her strength. She could be who she really was—whatever that meant. The woods thwacked their leaves against the roof of the carriage as they dallied onward, her mind swimming with all the ideas. She was completely oblivious to the downcast stares of her family. There were more important things to consider.

* * *

The woods were dark—darker than usual—around the village. Everything was ablaze with light, but around them was utter darkness. Liam watched the woods, knowing that they were watching him and his family. The most opportune moment, that's what they had said. Liam recalled the meeting a year before, the long black haired man of red eyes staring at him with deep respect. Liam wanted to kill the man for taking away his sister. She had never hurt anyone intentionally. Was this her punishment? Was this marriage to be some sick sadistic law lain down by the Italian empire? Just because she was abnormally strong didn't mean she was going to kill anyone.

Or was this some ploy to make the ultimate vampire?

Liam shook his head confusedly. He didn't even want to know. He just wanted his sister to marry someone from the village and be happy, have babies. But she wouldn't even be able to do that. Her womb would be forever frozen by the venom of a vampire. This man, Corpus, would never make her happy.

"Son, it's time. Call over your sister." His father's deep voice reached his ears only barely.

"Lilly!" Liam called.

His sister looked up, her strange purple eyes flashing around to see who called her name. She laughed gaily and Liam's heart sank even further. Her moments of happiness would end in a few days when she found out what was to become of her. He tried to preserve his memory of her like this. Like a portrait painted by the great Da Vinci himself. That nose, that jaw line, the shape of her eyes—catlike almost. Even her scent was something he would cherish. Poor, unfortunate, innocent little girl.

Lilly pranced over her eyes twinkling with the joy of the evening. Everywhere around her breathed light and warmth. She would only be this way for so long.

In crept the darkness and they all felt it. The whole village seemed to grow quiet, pensive in the wonder of what the chill could be from. Their eyes swung to the entrance of the village when _they_ walked in. Liam watched Lilly instead of the man coming towards her. It was obvious she was frightened. Who wouldn't be when such a pale and ghostly man was making a beeline right for her? He paused to acknowledge their father's bow and welcome, but his eyes were on her. _Feeding_ on her. She glanced up at him, and took a step closer into his side. That just proved it. In one small movement it confirmed that she didn't approve of the stranger. It would take a miracle for her to warm up to him even if that warmth never touched him. Liam's fist clenched. His eyes were on the magnificent man whose smiled made his knees shake. His anger vanished and in an instant he was enjoying that man's company. He was—_dazzling_—them.

"Lord Vespacelli, this is my son Liam, and my daughter, Lillith."

"An interesting choice in name for your daughter. British, is it not?"

Their father seemed to blush, but decided to explain. "My wife has a tendency to enjoy British mannerisms and customs."

The man looked her up and down slowly, and she moved even further into my side, the back of her hand clutching my coat with such strength that the fabric was ripping. Everyone was simply marveled by the man and his entourage. It wasn't because he was a newcomer, but because he was making them feel that way. Even Liam felt like he should bow down and kiss the man's feet. But his sister was having none of it. She appeared confused, angry, abhorred, anxious, raddled.

"It suits her." Corpus answered.

"And your name?" Liam could just make out the sounds of her flat voice, but in it he could find despair.

He bowed to her gracefully, never taking his eyes off of her. "Lord Corpus Vespacelli of Bartelona."

"Oh." Was all she said.

And it was over. Her turned to their father, grasped his shoulder, and ushered him to be introduced to all in the village. They didn't speak to him the rest of the night.

But when Liam looked at his sister's face again, he felt as if a bullet had plunged into his heart. She was already flickering between adoration and repulsion. How his beautiful, boyish, elegant, snide and _human_ sister could ever love a _vampire_ was something he would never begin to understand.


	3. Suitable Match

I have decided to do all different POV's from as many characters as I can so I hope you all like it that way.

* * *

The slowly passing time was the worst part of Lillith's recovery. But in those three months, she was frequently visited by Lord Vespacelli. She never spoke a word to him even if she was asked a question. Not intending to be rude, she just didn't feel as if it were important. He was leaving in two months time back to the dreary city of Bartelona to resume a life of luxury and ease. She shivered quite often at the thought of living in such a place where the sun never shone down. Yes, it was lush and full of nature, surrounded by eerie woods—but it was so dark. How could one live in such a place and attain happiness? Lillith's eyes didn't leave her window slit after that noticing how every sunny day passed while she was stuck inside.

Her mind began to then travel down a path she had sworn to never think about—Lord Vespacelli. He—above all others—stuck out to her. And it seemed that all of the men that came from Bartelona had red eyes and translucent skin. Pridora should have locked them out, the townsfolk having orders to kill them for their ghostly appearance. Yet here, they were revered almost as if they were ordered to do so. Lilly's father was in command of the town being almost a mayor in a sense. They had the nicest house—which was saying a lot even for the drab appearance it held to outsiders—and the most livestock. So why didn't they kill these strangers?

But most of all, why wasn't she afraid of them? Lord Vespacelli did hold a sense of frightening awe to her, but she wasn't afraid of him. Even as she stole scenes from him while he spoke to her mother she was not weary of his presence. But the room always felt colder with him in it, like he was a mound of snow that mounted the far off peeks of mountains. His features didn't help much either. There was no mistaking he was a man, his chin chiseled, his pointed nose perfectly molded, his long black flaxen hair laying straight just past the shoulders. He was void of any warm, pink skin. In fact, he looked more like a statue of granite than he did a real person. Buut it was his eyes that haunted her and for brief moments she swore she saw blue in them—blue that only the night's ocean could create. It was like this for months, this endless observing of a man she knew she would never see again.

Finally the day came when she was healed and every moment of that day was spent outside. Liam returned from a trip with their father and together they tumbled about the gardens. Yet, she was aware that Liam's attitude had worsened. He didn't crack jokes, didn't insult her or tease. Anything she said that might have been to rough for normal ears, he didn't correct. It was like Lilly had all power—she could get away with anything.

On the fourth day of her recovery, Pridora called her inside the house where she was surprised to find both parents in the same room. This was a rarity and at once she knew what the cause was. They had found a suitable match for her in the village. Her heart warmed somewhat, wondering who it could be. She knew almost all of the men older than her that would make fine husbands and her anxiety spiked at which one it could be.

"Lilly, daughter, my angel…" Her father began. Why did he look so weary? And why was Pridora's back facing her. Had there been a death instead? "Come closer to me."

She did as she was asked, taking a seat at her father's feet. She placed her head on his knee, looking up sweetly at him. He watched her with such a depression she had never seen in his eyes. Surely, his choice in marriage for her wasn't that bad.

"Your mother and I have decided on a suitable match for you."

She smiled inhaling the wondrous hopes of remaining with the village that she knew so well. She could see Pridora and Liam, and of course Maleksi. She could watch them grow and play. She could be there and help Liam's new bride get settled when he finally chose one. There were so many good things to this that she couldn't possibly see anything wrong with marrying a man from town. "And who is he?" Lilly was tired of waiting, her impatience at an all-time high.

"A man who I know shall give you an existence of luxury." She noticed he didn't say life. But, ignoring that small detail, she allowed letting her ears listen to his next words. "You shall be taken care of, more so than you are here. And he is very fond of you."

"Father, you're stalling." She beamed up at him having narrowed down to two choices. Next to her father, there were only two others who could afford a leisurely life if not profitable. "I always knew you would pick Alberto or Marcellus. I always knew somehow…" Lilly sighed contentedly not caring which one he had picked for her. She would be near her family—that was all that mattered.

"They won't suit you."

"Of course they will. They are fine men."

"But they are not your destiny."

"What is destiny but a way to explain odd occurrences?"

"No, Lillith. You're not listening to what I'm telling you."

She paused; worry striking for the first time in her veins. "Then…if it is not them…who?"

There was a small knock on the door with a maid rushing in to display a visitor. Lord Vespacelli stepped in as if on air, his eyes only on Lilly. And that was when she believed she would surely die.

Standing, she bowed as best as she could to their visitor leaving her eyes on the floor. Lilly turned slowly to her father, holding her chin up after a moment to make it seem like she was accepting their will. "You have always known what is best for me, father, and therefore I rejoice in the choice of my intended. Thanks be to thee." With that, she bowed once again. Excusing herself with a smile that seemed to show her acceptance she was free from the room. Her feet traveled as far as the woods where she stopped peering into them without really seeing. She would have to keep a pretense up to make sure her parents were happy. Lilly knew that if she—at any point until her marriage—showed sadness, they would be heartbroken. She had to endure for them, be strong. This childish let down and pouting would do no one any good.

Bartelona wasn't as bad as all that. She could go there and be happy, surely. And there had to be some women with whom she could relate. Lilly would go and be kind, be loving, pretend to care. There were lots of trees and barely any wind. Maybe there she could learn to be a lady and invite Pridora over to see her in her new state. Lord Vespacelli seemed like an amiable man. No one disliked his company and what he had to say was weighed with knowledge and an understanding of the world that no one had.

If this was true, then why did she feel like her life was ending? Like this would be her last month of mortal existence before she ventured off into a realm that she knew little about? Bartelona was almost its own country with different rules and regulations. The Italian Empire ignored it most of the time almost as if it were plagued with a disease.

Was it plagued with disease? That could be the cause of their red eyes and pale skin. But these people were beautiful, surely it wasn't that. They were strong; a mere touch sent a bruise to her skin. Possibly, that was the disease.

Then why would her parents send her to such a place? Did they wish her to become like these people?

"You've accepted." The rushed words came from a hoarse throat that had been constricted with tears.

Lilly didn't need to turn around to know that it was her brother. "Are you sad?" She couldn't allow him to see the tear that fell from her eye. Fortunately, she didn't cry much, so her tears were small and less annoying.

"No, not sad. Afraid perhaps—but not sad." The weeping in his throat proved otherwise. He was devastated—and he knew she would be so far from home.

Without little thought, Lilly melted into the arms of her brother having done so only a few times before. This wasn't knew to him, but it wasn't normal either. She was not the average woman but tonight she believed that it would be in both of their best interest to comfort each other. In only a month's time she would be wed and in two months time living a life he would never be apart of.

"Do you know what the worst part is?" Liam whispered into Lilly's hair, stroking it with brotherly affection. She shook her head against his chest staining it with her infinitesimal tears. "Giving you over to them. Since birth they have been checking on you, reminding us of your fate so we could never truly believe you were ours. But now it's happening—it's becoming true! You're becoming one of them…"

Lilly drew reluctantly back from him, confusion clouding her violet eyes. "I don't understand what you're saying, Liam. I'm not becoming one of them. I'm still me—still here."

He shook her off with discontent. "You'll know soon enough, angel."

"Where did that nickname come from?" Lilly's anger spiked at the word "angel". It didn't suit her—she wasn't pure. And she didn't know why she believed that, but it was a constant truth she told herself as if she had since birth.

"You will soon learn."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because…" His eyes looked down on her probably seeing for the first time that day. He hadn't been himself and maybe this time he would tell her everything like he always did. But there was guilt etched in his eyes so finely that if she wanted to, she could pluck one from them and roll it around her fingers. "Corpus should tell you."

"Is that his name? Lord Vespacelli?"

"For proprieties sake, don't go calling him that but yes that is his name."

Lilly paused mulling over the name. It was cold—just like him. Would he be cold to her? Would he accept her as she had already accepted their marriage? She could be a rotten and awful girl, throw a tantrum, break things, and be crass. But she was being civil about this! He had to have kindness in his heart…somewhere. "I want to say goodbye, Liam."

"Not yet."

"I won't have any time with you now that I am to be wed. Let me just say this."

Like the customs of our village, I kissed his nose first, than both cheeks, and then his forehead. It was a symbol of protection and good fortune, a way to praise God. When I glanced up into his eyes once more, the pain was even more prominent than the guilt. Tasting the tears on her lips she uttered the words she wished she never had to say. "Fare thee well."


	4. Unsettling Look

Sorry this took awhile I have been obnoxiously busy. Please excuse.

* * *

Corpus peered below him from the trees at the conversation that had rooted itself between Lillith and her brother. He was intrigued as to how she would answer him. Would she give him encouraging words promising him that she would see him again—even though that would be a lie? She wouldn't know it was a lie, but he would. Corpus watched with marvel as she embraced him with a passionate hug. He wished to be the recipient of her affection, but as of late that would take some time. He didn't have to strain his ears to make out the small sounds of a sob. So she was crying.

Yes, this was certainly going to take awhile. Corpus couldn't blame her for weeping. The only family and people who cared for her as a human would not be there in her new life. Lilly had no knowing of what was to be her fate and what she really was—his dark angel. His perfect match. The reason to his existence. How inefficient those words sounded, plagued with childish intimacies. But it was true. If she didn't exist—neither did he. Literally. If it hadn't been for her, he would have been hardened by the previous events that gripped them in a vice. Lilly was more than just a mortal, she was a fallen angel.

His fallen angel.

His limbs quivered to take her away from her brother—from everything she ever knew. He would train her, teach her, transform her into the killing machine he needed against those that were beginning to rebel. Time was running out for her in this precious, bubbled life. It was time to make her into the goddess they presumed her to be.

He spread himself out along the branch, balancing as perfect as a panther would in the juggles of Africa. He watched as Liam vented somewhat towards her unknowing ears. She tried to defend herself but she didn't know what exactly she was defending. Corpus fantasized about pulling her to him and kissing her to make her be still but that was only a dream. She only accepted him and held nothing more than reverence for him.

Lilly stood there as she bade Liam goodbye, staring sullenly after him as he drudged away in the moonlight. Lilly turned back around to face the woods and for quite some time she stood there, admiring its beauty. Perhaps she believed she would run far away or perhaps she believed that she would be forever trapped in them once married. He guessed she knew many stories of Bartelona as she should. Her "parents" had done well.

Corpus climbed down gracefully from the tree to stare back at her through the brush and branches. They were glaring right at each other—though she was completely unaware.

Corpus studied her once again, her slight frame that fit a pixie more than a human being. His lips pulled themselves down while surveying her. Lilly was almost sickly looking, but yet her stance proved to make her seem otherwise. She posed, always, as if ready to fight something that was about to take her head on. Her long, messy hair briefly fallen from her intricate braids gave her the look of a crazed vampire and Corpus had to keep from shouting in laughter. Because not only would it have been rude, he would have been laughing at her emotions that so struck him with aw—and giving away the fact that he was stalking her. She swayed a little on her feet from lack of sleep, her violet eyes set in such an expression he had never seen. It was a mixture of wanting and willing to do what was right and heading straight into the woods to never look back. Her little nose sniffled, her lips pressed tightly together. There were no more tears in her eyes—just the small breathe escaping her nostrils every other second.

Corpus couldn't help but draw nearer to her. She had a magnetic pull that only he felt. He longed to be around her, caressing her skin that would soon be stable enough for him not to bruise. He shook his head, recalling how careful he had had to be with her when carrying her home. His nerves were on edge all the way across the fields to her humble yet ragged estate. Soon she wouldn't have to be so fragile. She would be strong—for him.

A thought occurred to Corpus that he hadn't yet intended to notice. His hands tingled with want of touching her and realized it was only when he thought of brushing them against her human skin. Not when fantasizing about feeling her hard rock skin. While holding her, he had the strongest urge to press her to him and protect her from all things. He didn't want to change her and the need he felt for her blood hadn't bothered him for a moment. He simply wanted to keep her away from anyone who might ever prevail upon to see her.

Corpus sighed knowing that it was impossible for him to do that. All of Bartelona was dying—literally—to see her. Though her title would only be Lady, she would be as a Queen. She would lead them in her human natures of kindness, make them feel again.

Suddenly, Corpus didn't want to change her. The fears of what that would entail to all of them were fiercer than the want of her pumping heart that filled his ears—to make it stop…make it still. Maybe she could just teach them how to be stronger and never have to fulfill the payment of becoming a creature of the night like himself.

Corpus paused at her normally unnoticeable intake of breath. She was about to speak.

"If you can hear me God, watch over my future for it is beginning to look bleak." Her words would have seemed nonexistent to a human's ears, but to Corpus it was as if she had mumbled them just as loudly as she would have in a crowded room.

Corpus face fell into that of depression. She was asking God to watch over her future…the one entity that she had fallen out of favor with. She didn't ask the angels or the heavens—her brothers and sisters, her home—she asked him. Corpus turned from her, unable to see Lilly as she was at that moment, begging the stars and life up above to watch over her. Corpus was sick at the thought not because she was human and could believe her soul would be saved—but because he knew he couldn't save her. He was to bring her soul to nonexistence once again and ask of her to join him. That is, if he didn't have the strength to keep her alive.

As Corpus fled off into the darkest of the trees a small thought trailed him. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't have to take her soul. If there was a way to preserve it and keep her as his for all time (surely she had walked thousands of years until giving up hope) then he wouldn't take her life.

But if there was no way but to bite her then the task would be managed. Corpus was a man of selfish desires, as was their entire race. For Corpus, getting what he wanted was nothing out of the ordinary. And he would get what he wanted.

* * *

Lilly saw little of Corpus over the next course of the month though she had the peculiar feeling that he was around everywhere she went. Liam and she often went to town on horseback to buy goods for their mother and it was always there that she saw him and two other cohorts speaking to the townspeople. He always seemed to know where she was as his eyes scanned her for a brief moment—no emotion in them. He always stood in random places in the town square murmuring kind words to the villagers and displaying an air of equality to them. It was on one particular day that Lilly first felt a connection to her intended that she couldn't explain.

Corpus was speaking just loud enough for her to hear as she picked through the scant fruit of the oncoming winter. Her back was to him and so he wouldn't know she was listening. She just had to plan things right…keep her distance. Her ears pricked up at the sobbing of two villagers that he had addressed. They were crying about recently deceased relatives in the neighboring village some ten miles off.

Lilly had heard rumors of a few deaths in those villages—their bodies cold and drained of blood—and so she assumed that Corpus would be comforting them. She turned around for just a moment to catch a glimpse of him hand a bag of money over the townsfolk he was consulting with to which they replied that he was an angel in disguise. The most peculiar emotion washed across his face and just as it did, his eyes met hers.

At that point the fruit had flown from her hands just moments after she had sped off into the woods, Liam calling her name in irritation, the whole square staring after her retreating figure. She was crying all the way home shaken to the core. That look—she had seen it before. But where? Lilly had never seen Lord Vespacelli in all her life until now and the way their eyes collided sent her mind into a torment. Anger, abhorrent, resentment, regret, and extreme understanding radiated in her joints and tendons. Why? What was it that he had to offer her that gave her such feelings as these?

"Did I startle you, my lady?" A voice asked coming from her left in the trees.

Lilly backed away at once, her breath quickening. How had he traveled so fast to find her?

"It appears I have." Corpus' lips were curved politely in a smile. "Please, allow me to escort you home. There are all sorts of…monstrous things out there." His eyes fell upon a particular part down the road like he could pinpoint exactly where the "monstrous" things were. "Well?" He asked waiting on her acceptance.

"Y-yes." She stammered but her feet were already taking her down the road seeming to tell her that Lord Vescpacelli's presence would not deter her from her journey homeward.

They were silent for a moment when Corpus posed a question she wasn't ready to answer. "Why did you run?"

His eyes were upon her searing into her soul. What could she say? That she had felt a connection to him that frightened her? She wouldn't want to come off as a silly farm girl whose dreams of marrying a handsome Lord were coming true—though those weren't her dreams. "I forgot something at home that Liam might need."

"Liam is already on his way home. Wouldn't it have been better if you told him where you were going before scaring him into thinking you were running away?"

"And what would I be running from?" Lilly interjected hoping that she wouldn't have to answer his question.

The grin that appeared was devious causing her steps to fumble. "I asked you first."

Lillith's answer was clipped. "Yes, I suppose it would have been more considerate."

"Running away from your intended." Was his reply.

That threw her off guard to the point where she stopped abruptly. He paused in a half step in front of her, his eyes twinkling. Lilly shivered at the crimson in them hoping that he didn't notice. She noticed that he wasn't angry or accusing her—but something else was rumbling about his demeanor. Words rang throughout her mind as something Liam used to tell her when they play hide and seek. _You can run but you can't hide._ Her eyes fell to the floor. Was that it? Could she run but never hide? And why would she want to? This was her duty. She had to remain here and fight the tremors of her future. Lifting up her chin, she stubbornly replied "I have no need to run, sir. I know what is to be done."

"Do you?" Corpus' voice was just above the wind that rustled past them and through their limbs. She dared not to look into his eyes. It was like he was daring her to take this path. She told him she would. What more did he want? Lilly decided to shrug it off as mere annoyance of her wedding day drawing closer. It would be best to just go home and spend as much time as she could with her family. Setting firm footsteps in front of her, she moved off into the fields just below her father's estate leaving Corpus to watch after her.


	5. Matrimony

Lilly surveyed her home for the last time. Everything was neatly in its place even though the furniture was worn-in and drab. This was what she was used to. Simplicity, homely, refined, and morbidly normal. She had no comprehension of what to expect from Bartelona. Its riches were unknown—but based on the styles of Lord Vespacelli and his clan, there appeared to be no end to it. She wondered, for a brief moment as her eyes swept across the sunlit happiness of her home, if the Italian Empire knew just how much they had acquired.

The sun rose higher and higher as she stood there in her new traveling gown feeling stiff and rigidly different. Lilly's heart slowed to a distant pound as she allowed the sun to touch her somewhat tanned skin. Would this be the last time she felt it? Would she ever see the sun again?

"Stop it, Lillith. It's not like you're going to go live in a hole." She grumbled to herself while footsteps behind her rumbled with hooves and carriages. They were finally arriving to take her away.

Two ladies whom Lord Vespacelli had sent for Lilly's own personal use came into the room carrying three fans and a small trunk full of games to play on their ride out to the boundary between Italy and Bartelona. They bowed and smiled kindly towards Lilly, but the smile was strained. She wondered if it was forced or if it was shyness that kept them from allowing their smiles to burst in full. She was envious of them with their voluptuous figures of maintained balance, their skin so pure it glowed. She glanced up at the windows to see if the sun was causing it only to find clouds covering the sky like thick wool blanket. When had that set in? Her brow crumpled into confusion when Pridora came in dressed in her finest traveling suit that she owned. Her most expensive gown would be worn at the wedding.

The ceremony of Lillith's wedding would be small and simple, nothing aggravatingly long or splendid. Lord Vespacelli was saving that for later when she truly became a "Bartelonian." Lilly still didn't understand the context of those words. Did that mean right when they arrived? Or did it have an entirely different meaning…?

Pridora checked herself before asking the opinion of the ladies who were waiting patiently on Lilly's right and left. She wanted to shiver—the cold was with them as well. "How do I look, my dear?" Pridora grinned offering her best smile to Lilly. She had been kind enough not to show her remorse at her departure and had been the only one who felt it was in Lilly's best interest. Liam and Father left early so they wouldn't have to deal with the "cold ones". Lilly was a little aggravated at their nicknames for them. Yes, they were cold, but they couldn't help it. There was no sunlight in Bartelona—it must have become a normal trait of their people. Lilly gulped. Would she become as cold? Lilly shivered inwardly but her train of thoughts continued while Pridora came to straighten out her dress. She was able to manage a compliment to her mother before settling back into her own mind.

She still could not get the definition of her father's title for them to come out in full but he said it was because of their sins. Lilly decided to ignore it believing Corpus and his clan to be just as religious and goodly as they were. Had not his entourage treated her with respect asking little questions with the exceptions of inquiring to her health or status of leg?

"You look lovely." Lilly heard the ladies murmur in a sing song voice to her mother that was too sweet to stand. Lilly's heart sank. No, she wouldn't be going to a place where ladies would forgive her for being such a country bumpkin. They would surely laugh at her, call her names.

Lilly couldn't bring her tear filled eyes to her mother. How was she going to be able to fit in when everyone one of them was perfect? Each one the meaning of beauty? She was simple, nothing special pertaining to her features. She forced a smile on her lips when Pridora ordered that it was time to leave. Lillith's heart began to pound in her ears. She couldn't move her feet. They were rooted in place to the floorboards.

This wasn't happening. She wasn't leaving her home. She was in bed, dreaming. Tomorrow she would wake up and Marcellus would be there to tell them of their engagement. She would marry him and bear him children. She would see Liam who longed to have her company. Maleksi would cling to her skirts once more and they would all be happy. Pridora would chastise her for still climbing trees. Her father would ask Marcellus to take her on hunting trips like he used to do in the rare times of full harvest.

Pridora's eyebrows rose. "Is something wrong, Lilly?"

Lilly swallowed harshly. "I'm feeling nervous."

Pridora's motions went into mother mode, suddenly jumping at the chance to help her be comforted. She shot herself into a long speech about what it meant to be a wife and all the things she must do to make Corpus happy. Never did she mention children in this speech much to Lilly's dismay.

Her feet eventually gained momentum out of the house and onto the gravel outside in the front of the estate. Lilly turned around, the rain tinkling on her shrouded frame. The windows were dark now as if sad to see her go. Lilly's cheeks burned up, their pinkness enflaming her skin. Pridora's hand was instantly on her cheek, rubbing it softly to comfort her. This was something Lilly would miss truly—mother's love. There would be no mother where she was going. Only beauty and the cold. She made her eyes focus on her mother's sad expression. Her stronghold of emotions was breaking. Lilly could see it plainly in her eyes. This was the day she had dread since Lillith had come to them.

For two days they rode half in boredom and half in excitement. Lilly couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach at the thought of actually being married. She would make a suitable match for Lord Vespacelli and might even become a grand woman of court. Lilly's mind swam with ideas of being introduced to the royal family—and she firmly ignored her gut feeling that that would never happen.

Pressing her face against the glass of her black and gold carriage that had recently been bought for her, she surveyed the upcoming grounds. There loomed the large encasement of tents all prepared for their marriage ceremony. It would be a long and tedious day but none the less she would be married.

"Now, Lillith, come down and I will explain the process to you." Pridora called from the woods outside the carriage.

Lilly took the hand of their driver right as her feet hit the cold ground. It would be the first of many things cold and hard she would have to deal with for centuries to come, unbeknownst to her. Pridora shrugged into a heavy cloak before handing Lilly her own cloak of silver that matched her gown to perfection. She hated it. She felt stuffy and worse of all—she felt like it didn't fit her. Men's clothes made her look more physically appealing, she thought at least.

Pridora's hand was firm on her arm as they made their way—all four of them, ladies of waiting included—towards the far left tent. She suspected Lord Vespacelli to be in there somewhere preparing himself for their marriage. That's when Lilly caught a good glimpse of what their carriage would have traveled into had they not stopped. Darkness, a thick covering of greenery, rain, mud, and grey skies. The trees were thicker in that direction and more scanty the other. This was where she would leave one life and start another.

Lilly's skin prickled into goose bumps for the first time in months just looking at the darkness ahead.

"…and Lord Vespacelli shall grant you two kisses on the cheek. You two will then be escorted to the marriage bed by the ceremony. But I warn you now that Lord Vespacelli has given us strict orders for you to be secretly taken off towards a separate set of chambers. The reason for this is a secret which I cannot reveal, but he shall tell you what this is all for later on."

Lilly had caught the last bit of her mother's speech but it didn't matter. She knew what was to happen having been taught it at an early age. She would enter into the room on the left and he on the right, they would join and the service would commence. They would bow, he would kiss her cheeks and then they would both be lead to straight to the back by the crowd of their wedding party. Corpus and Lilly would stand in the center, balanced, almost like equals except for the way in which they stood. Being on the left meant submissive and being on the right meant dominant. This was the way both of them would stand until the doors closed. But usually the deflowering would take place which made Lilly's curiosity spike. Did he not find her desirable? That could not be for if it were, Pridora would seem disappointed in her daughter.

Lilly stepped into the dark and musk scented room where she was to reside in her thoughts meandering as to how they would inform the people that they had consummated the marriage. She had little time to worry about that because her mother had decided it was high time for the dressing to commence.

* * *

Corpus glared out the flap of his doorway at the far off woods that surrounded them. What was she doing right now? Was she thinking of him? Was she imagining their wedding night?

Corpus stifled a laugh. Lillith would certainly not be thinking about that. Pridora had kept her bluntly innocent—rough around the edges—but she knew little of sex. Corpus sighed. He wished he could say the same…that she was his first. But being as he was a vampire and the bloodlust ran thick throughout his every intake of breath, sex made the draining of corpses even better. He thought, more than a couple times, that he could actually see heaven when he combined love making and the drinking of one's blood together. But alas, it was merely hell. His eternal damnation would never give him such a wondrous glimpse as that. Never again would he see heaven unless….

Corpus brutally shoved the thought from his mind. He wouldn't touch Lilly's blood until it was necessary! In fact, he wouldn't touch her at all if he could avoid it. His fists clenched uncontrollably. How was he going to handle that? Self preservation and patience was not a skill he handled easily. Hell! It took him this long to wait for her to be "accomplished" and now he was telling himself he wouldn't touch her. Maybe he would—while she was sleeping. Yes, he would lull her to sleep and then he would glide his fingers against her skin.

Corpus' face fell. Lilly would be so warm, pumping red hot liquid to her muscles and heart. He couldn't be that warm for her. He would be ice—like everything she about to jump into. There was hardly ever a sunny day in Bartelona and when there was, they all stayed indoors. What was the point of allowing a few moments of sun to trickle down onto the already cement skin of a monster? It would only upset them more seeing their skin sparkle like a diamond. God how they already felt like jewels locked up in a giant glass box for all to gawk at. Night was better for them and most of city thrived at night. But there were a few who preferred to keep the human schedule which was perfect for watching over the city.

Corpus moved around his side of the massive tent, acknowledging the sudden presence of his brothers. He paused in his thoughts hoping not to disturb them.

"Don't bother, Corpus. We've been listening to your moods shift for hours." Caius grumbled while he flung himself into a chair already seeming to be comfortable in his surroundings. Corpus sneered at him, the brutality of his features frightening a maid who had come into deliver a message.

"Damn! What was that message?" His attentions focused on the brother he held more closely to his liking. They were almost exactly the same. Long dark colored hair, though his was black and his brother's brown. Their features were both Grecian with a hint of the old Roman Empire lingering in their chiseled chins and noses. They were the only two that held a special art in their race despite the serenity that Marcus' being overflowed with—even after the murder of his wife. Corpus ignored the tremor in his heart at the thought of what Aro had done…his very own brother killing his other brother's wife. It had been such a mess.

Thankfully, Marcus was an obedient man who didn't wish to cause a stir. Unfortunately, he rarely ever spoke now.

The pull of the outside world brought him back to what Aro was whispering. "The establishment is ready."

Marcus help him shoulder on his Groom's jacket and all four of them stepped from the tent ready to meet the fate they had hoped on for so long. His entire race had. She was the key to their survival—little to Lillith's knowledge.

"Do you believe she will truly have the strength to do what must be done?" Caius said to quick for the humans who had gathered around us. "I have studied her. She carries herself with an air of uncertainty."

"She is innocent, dear Caius. It is only innocence and the belief that God will save her from all things terrifying that makes her appear so. But I see the Lillith I once knew." They wouldn't understand that. They don't think for one second that I knew her in heaven and in the ancient times of Christ. They thought that I was merely infatuated with the opportunity to wipe out the vampire slayers that followed Corpus' fellow creatures about. But they hadn't been there. They had only lived for a half a millennium with him. Corpus had saved all of his brothers from uncertain death—he had given them what they needed most. He chuckled to himself, remembering the first time they had discovered their powers.

Aro touched the back of Corpus' hand to see what he was amused by and laughed himself. "Those were certainly inconclusive times."

Corpus only nodded, having found himself in a daze. He had come to wait outside of the doors, impatient to enter on queue with eyes watching him. He sighed. Finally they would be sealed in matrimony and there was nothing they couldn't do together. They wouldn't be living in sin. They would simply be.

It was silent except for the traveling orchestra Corpus had ordered to attend. His eyes swept gracefully over the crowd that wasn't very large. A few people from his side and a few from hers. They all looked happily towards the door where Lillith would enter just as he would. No one was paying attention to him. Perfect. Just as he had planned.

The doors opened for both of them at the same moment. He couldn't loath himself for doing such a thing to Lilly without her acknowledgment. She would know what he was soon enough and she would want this life too. Or, at least, that's what he believed. He felt as if his chest would implode in an odd sort of combustion of air and muscle tissue. It was cold sweat now that kept him on his toes. What if she never fell back in love with him for what he was? This vile creature that tried his very best to fit in for her in her own town to make her comfortable, but would eventually return to his carnal behaviors? He would have to eat sometime. Possibly, he could leave without her noticing. Hunting trips were always acceptable...but he yearned to spend his time with her. She wouldn't be bored and yet...

His mind stopped working as his eyes focused on her. His train of thought had taken merely a fraction of a second compared to a mortal's, but Lillith had caught him off guard. He was just as observant as the rest of them and here she was throwing his conscious off guard by her new appearance in looks. The way she walked in—it was a miracle. She had suddenly transformed from the young female who commonly composed herself as a boy to that of an articulated lady. She usually pranced about her father's estate with the pose of a man, swinging her bow and arrow about, or carrying a paintbrush as if to suck the colors of life into it with the twirl of her tiny fingers. Everything about her was tiny, almost like a child and Corpus wondered if that was on purpose. If she had been born to be small for a particular reason. His lips quivered into a smirk. Maybe to make her soon-to-be-enemies underestimate her. _He_ certainly did just by the way that she looked...but he knew better. The scar on his back left shoulder blade proved to him that he should never underestimate Lilly Dark.

Her gown was of muslim and silks, pearls and diamonds (he repressed another giggle to himself). The clouds sent of a reflection of shimmering light against her quiet posture that made her appear the fallen angel that he was. Corpus began to wonder if others thought the same—which he was determined to ask Aro about later. But all of that didn't matter. The browned gloss of her skin didn't matter. The way she floated resembling all of the ladies around her was nothing. The only thing that mattered was the assuredness of her steps, the still movements of her arms and hands as they met each other in the middle. But above all, it was the way she took his hand without revolt. Was she watching him with curiosity or fear? Was she screaming inside to run free from him? He was freezing, to be sure, but she held on as if she had held on all her life. What was she thinking about him?

He would have to retrieve the information from Aro when they arrived in Bartelona. He couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. He had to know. He needed to know what she thought of him now, at this moment, if she was worried or scared about her future with him. Whether or not she believed that he future life would be full of red eyes and the whitest faces she had ever laid her eyes on. His obsession with the idea spiked until he couldn't even comprehend his actions. He didn't even notice when they pecked each other on the cheeks. It would never be enough for him to just kiss her on the cheek. He wanted to kiss her everywhere....

His attention snapped back for the second time that day and that was more frustrating than anything. She was taking his attention from life—and he wasn't sure if he didn't like it.

They were walking towards the back of the tents, the party following. They're hands were intertwined, stretched out before them and he thought she was accepting how different he was. But when his eyes found her face underneath the veil, he could detect the blue that was coming from her lips, her chin quivering. Her mother and the rest of the party would believe it to be tears that struck her—but that was all wrong. She was cold, shivering, encased in ice when touching him. If this made her cold…

He couldn't bring himself to think of what would happen in Bartelona.

As soon as he could, he dropped her hand. The crowd had clapped and cheered, wishing them children. Even a few of his own gave the empty blessing that would never come to them. The party left, including her mother, and they were alone. It would only be for a little while, but they were alone. And they were allowed to do this because…Corpus couldn't suppress the smile…because they were married.

Without touching her, he lifted the veil from her face to fully see the expression that lay there. A sigh of relief threatened to leave his lungs. "There you are." He whispered so quickly she wouldn't even have noticed his lips move. With his eyes he traced her features pleased to find that there was nothing of fear or hatred—just plain curiosity and the want of a fire and wool blanket. His lips turned down knowing that he couldn't keep her from reviving her vital organs again. Leaning down, he planted the smallest kiss he had ever given her, making their previous wedding pecks seem like devouring kisses of passion. Corpus could not bring himself to touch her, however, because of the way she shivered just standing next to him. She may have been like the sun upon his skin, but he would always be the ice that traped it.

"Well, Lady Vespacelli, I bid you goodnight." He turned and left for his flap that lead secretly towards his other chambers having all the knowledge in the world that he would never be able to shut his eyes. She would sleep sound yet he would stand staring at the colors in the night dreaming about laying next to her alive. He paused at the flap finding guilt rise in his throat. Lilly really must hate him for leaving like this, not even giving an ounce of explanation. Corpus glanced over his shoulder at her, taking her in one last time until the carriage ride in the morning. "Your mother will see to your dressing. Until tomorrow."


	6. Bartelona

Being numb was a curious thing. Lilly had only been numb while walking through snow that had covered all of the nature around her at home. She was only ever numb when a limb was not properly exercised for a period of time. Never had an actual person made her numb in this way that combined both sensations.

She was shivering because he had made her shiver.

She couldn't move because he had made her immovable.

As she watched her new husband retreat without so much as a glance behind him, she felt the cold draw with him.

Alone. She was alone on her wedding night. Yes, her mother had prepped her for the coming events and surely Corpus would tell her the truth as to why he had chosen to avoid the consummation of their marriage. She needed to be patient, understanding as a wife should be. Yet this infinitesimal task that should have been taken care of was being ignored. Her mother was even in on it!

"It is late."

Lilly would have jumped had not her limbs been stuck in place. Her mother's hand clasped her with the warmth that a person _should_ possess. It felt wonderful to have heat on her skin.

"Yes." Was all she could whisper.

Her mother's intake of breath was shaky. "You will know the truth, but for now—be happy that you don't."

Lillith didn't even look at Pridora when she said that and somehow, it only made matters worse. Now it was inevitable. She had to know why Corpus was ignoring her and why he had looked so disturbed while holding her hand. Was he hand disgusting? She held up her hand, glad that she could move. Surveying every crevice, Lillith found no particle of dislike.

"What are you doing?" Pridora must have thought her mad.

She held out her hand to her mother. "Is my hand disgusting to you? Is there some sort of deformity?"

Pridora pushed Lilly's hand down and took hold of her daughter in her arms. "Even gibberish for one night. Come, let us to bed."

* * *

The tears that sprang upon Lilly's vision only made matters worse. Her already sore and red eyes combined with tears must have made her seem like a child. She could no longer be a child—not for anyone.

"…and leave the climbing of trees in your past. You're a lady now and must do as your told. Unless, that is, if your husband allows it. Which he might. Oh, I do not know what his kind does but if they do it so shall you." Pridora was now rambling on incoherently, dipping in and out of her own thoughts and farewells.

"They're Italiano too, mama. I'm sure they aren't much different from us even though they are from a different city."

There was an awkward silence as the party waited on them. It wasn't as hard saying goodbye to father. Liam didn't even give her a chance. Maleksi was something of a struggle but would be easily forgotten because of her age. But this was her mother.

She couldn't contain it; the hug sprang from her arms like gunpowder. Her mother hugged her back just as hard but silently drew Lilly's arms back to their rightful spots.

"You were never mine and so I shouldn't be so unwilling to let you go. You always belonged to him."

More confusing words to end the bond of a mother and daughter. Lilly tried to ignore it hoping that somehow her mother would come and visit—or that she would be allowed. Lilly turned as slowly as she could from her mother, examining her face for one last time. Her focus found itself on Corpus who waited patiently by the door of their carriage, his hand held out for her to climb up into the darkness. She was hesitant. Last time she held his hand, her whole body shut itself down. It had never really liked the cold and in winter forced her to keep in doors. She never grew sick, but it made her nervous.

Luckily, today, she was wearing riding gloves with her new adornment of a traveling gown. She took his hand quickly and hoped up into the carriage avoiding his eyes. She kept her neck inclined to gaze outside the carriage window at the woods praying that he would ignore her tears. How silly and trivial of her to show such an emotion for her new life. This should be a happy occasion for her. Expectation was highly staked on her—she couldn't let anyone down.

Off the carriage sped where the bushes and trees and trees and bushes grew in such a wild thickness that swallowed the carriage. But darkness didn't bother her in a literal sense—it was the metaphorical one that trouble Lilly's mind. Could this mean something more than it appeared?

She made a mental note to keep her thoughts from lingering there. Bartelona was just cold—nothing more. Leaning her head back while simultaneously avoiding the stare she knew she was receiving from her new husband, she shut her eyes and feigned sleeping the entire journey to her new home.

Lilly's eyes met the city upon a hill that loomed over all of the trees around them. The road wound up into the fortress, circling it as if to wrap its hopes around the waist of the mountain. Her heart began to thud inaudibly as they went up and up. The sky was grayer than any frock or peasant dress she had ever seen. It was as if blackness had fought the light and collided to make such a gray that could never be manipulated. The rain was only a slight drizzle, but still it was raining. She was sure that the pink from her cheeks no longer existed and that her nose was as red as Corpus's eyes--but not as frightening.

"Welcome to Bartelona, Lady Vespacelli." Corpus whispered into the quiet stillness of their carriage. There was a slight smugness in his honey-dipped voice that made Lilly's attention focus on him. The way he said it sent her chills. She got the feeling that there would be no leaving Bartelona for quite some time. Was he waiting for a pivotal point in the marriage? Was he trying to sever the ties to her family, teach her that he was her family now?

Though this should have angered her, she was calm. Her heartbeat slowed as she looked at him, her eyes searching his face for any unkindness he would want to give her. But his face was a mask or cordial civility. The stare that had burned her face the whole carriage ride must have been a mirage. Frowning, she turned her focus back onto the gates of the tall, elegant, spirals of black iron that guarded the city from intruders. They opened slowly by the hands of two men in dark cloaks, their faces covered, their white chins protruding from beneath the Elvish hoods that kept them from being seen. It grew darker, almost night, while they entered. The building was all of tall stone, not a single stand or wheelbarrow carrying goods to and from farms. There weren't any farms either, she noticed. No livestock. No stray animals either begging for food. The people roaming about all wore black cloaks, their clothes beneath of an elegance in which Lilly had never seen. They were not the normal dress of the era, but much more decadent and revealing. Women even had bare shoulders which was highly uncommon in the world of propriety. Each one of them seemed to her from a romantic Grecian portrait in which she had attempted to paint but failed.

As the carriage passed, they all slowly made their eyes follow. No one was startled by the abrupt appearance of the black carriage which bore the gold seal of Vespacelli. Lilly's back pressed further into the cushions. She could not possibly face these people! All of them would look down on her as a mousy nuisance. Lilly bit back the whimper she wished to dispel from her bluish lips, her teeth beginning to chatter.

Corpus made a sudden movement that was too fast for her to catch. At once, there was a cloak draped around her shoulders. She frowned despite the clanging of her mouth. The cloak wasn't warm like it should have been. It was just as cold as the outside—and Corpus. Lilly drew the cloak closer over her layers of muslin and furs. The cold was less painful now, but she knew she should move soon to keep her blood flowing. That's how it had always been at the estate in winter.

"My apologies for not being better prepared. I'm used to the cold and so I wasn't aware of the chill you might catch. Do let me know if you start to cough." His lips formed into a tight line once more but his expression wasn't that of coldness like the air around them. It was warm—Lillith's heart faded for an instant to it.

The carriage pulled to a halt in front of something Lilly could not see. She elited forth, her eyes traveling up the intense mound of rock and stone. It was a wall and inside between gates that resembled the front entrance was another world unto itself. They entered, Lilly's hand shaking on Corpus' arm. She hoped that wouldn't bother him. But she had little time to worry about how Corpus would receive her annoying character. The buildings and people in front of her were straight from a horror novel. This place, covered in melting snow and rain did not deter the people that stood freely in it. The buildings were not tall except for the one in the middle which held a glowing light from the windows. The rest were desolate, impenetrable, and inescapable. But the people were more interesting than the iced appearance of the buildings. They were all so magnificent—like geysers that were carved into angels. Dark angels, each one pertaining long hair that reached their thighs, longer than Lilly's. Their eyes were crimson, but even more so. Like they peered out on all the world with such a view that could not be called severity but a lifetime's worth of hardships and tolerance. It was as if they knew just what it meant to live forever and protect that secret. Like they had actually fought for it.

Lillith was brought right to the center of their crescent formation, Corpus' hand now on top of hers. When she looked up at his face, her breath caught. He was smiling. Never had she seen him smile quite like that—like the sun had been captured and shoved into his mouth. But as much as she wished it could, she didn't warm.

"Hello, my friends. Thank you for your patience. But now, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Lillith Vespacelli of Bartelona. I would that you receive her well."

Corpus pushed us together to the beginning of the strange formation in front of us. First was a man I had seen before but couldn't name. The man bowed, his face pleasantly serene with the hint of a smile curving the corners of his mouth. He held out his hand to take hers. With a slight hesitation, she allowed her hand to be enveloped by his gasping slightly at how his skin felt. This man was just as cold as Corpus was. Surprise caught her off guard at the expression he gave the moment their skin had become one. His smile burst in full and it was his eyes that deepened in crimson red. "Interesting." The man glanced towards Corpus and nodded once. Had she missed some sort of agreement?

"Lilly, this is Aro, my brother."

"Or as close as you can get. Your husband saved me from an impenetrable death." Aro took a side glance at Corpus and then turned his attention to another man beside him. "And this is our other brother, Cauis with his wife, Athenodora." They nodded her way once as well, not speaking. Lilly got the feeling that Caius didn't like many people and that he was skeptical about her. The woman wasn't even watching her now. Instead, her eyes were closed, her hand enwrapped in Caius'. They moved down the line towards a man with flowing white hair. This man was gentle, she could already tell.

"Marcus." Corpus pointed out his other brother with such a kindness she had yet to hear when spoken to one of his clan. "And Didyme." Lilly felt suddenly extremely pleased to see this woman. She could almost laugh. It was like magic coursed through her saddened emotions and for a while she forgot her family. She felt like she was—home. Marcus took a hard look at Lilly before meeting the wondering eyes of Corpus. "It works." Lilly glanced up at Corpus, confused with the mixture of happiness. She recalled the time when she had eaten mushrooms by the riverbank and couldn't stop grinning like a goon for three hours. Is that what she was doing right now? Lilly couldn't keep her thoughts together. Focusing her eyes, she made herself watch Corpus. He slowly nodded to his brother, relief seeming to make him slouch in happiness. Lilly was at a complete loss. Before taking a step further Didyme tapped her lightly on the shoulder. A kiss was then planted on her cheek that tingled with a cool mint leaf sensation. Lilly was emblazoned in light.

Down the line they went meeting gorgeous statues of all different lands and languages. In all, there were only nine of them but these nine each said something different to Corpus either reassuring him of something or offering him happy tidings. Though confusing, she could still grasp the concepts of the words.

The crowd dispersed, all of them quiet now, except for a few excited voices. Cocking her head, Lilly listened closely. She couldn't make out any words or hints of what people thought of her. It all sounded like a constant buzzing or humming.

"Come, let me show you where I live."

Venturing forth into a world she had never been exposed to, Lillith Vespacelli was welcomed to her new home. She saw only once or twice a few of the people that she had met outside and soon formed the opinion that these men and women were of Corpus' court—his chosen ones—though none of them had titles and revered Corpus by his Christian name. Inside was brightly lit within the largest of the buildings and well furnished. Yet there was still a draft amongst the burning fires that cackled in every room.

She was led straight to a chamber where the two of them were left alone. Finally, Corpus would surely tell her the truth. Had he been embarrassed to do such things amidst strangers? Did he feel more comfortable in a place that he knew? And how was this to be performed? Pridora had failed to mention that.

His back was to her watching out the windows at something she couldn't see. What he said next was shocking to say the least. "Please don't be worried, but I'm afraid that consummating our marriage would be a moot point."

That was it? That was his grand explanation? It was a "moot point"? Lilly couldn't help it as the worry crept into her intestines and throat blocking her voice. Her tear ducts were about to burst. Unfortunately, they did sooner than she could control them. He couldn't be doing this to her! An unconsummated marriage would be a devastation to her mother and father! They needed to know that she was wed and bed and that everything was alright. If they saw her in the future without having been deflowered she was sure she couldn't keep up the pretense of happiness.

"You're crying?" He sounded astounded by the immediate response.

"Please! You cannot expect me to agree to that." Her back began to move with the tremors of her cries and she was embarrassed when, at an unrelenting moment in time, she snorted through the sudden intake of breath. She quickly turned to try and calm herself, but the tears only worsened and it wasn't long until her whole chest heaved. She was doing exactly as she was told and Corpus _didn't want her._

"If I told you the reason, you wouldn't believe me."

"Mother told me that you would. I'm not pretty enough, am I? You just chose me to humiliate me. Picked the ripest fruit so others couldn't have it but then wishing you hadn't. You selfish monster."

A word Lilly said must have really upset him. She could hear something break behind her, but wasn't in the mood to care about finery being broken. This wasn't fair to do to a person…

Without warning, Corpus' hands were on her. She had no time to prepare herself for the feeling and her gasp rocked off her breath and into the still air. Goosebumps appeared. "You are right in every sense. I am selfish—a very, very, very selfish monster. But I do want you…just not now. It wouldn't be safe for you in your mortal state."

Lilly shook her head to try and clear the confusion that was taking over. None of these people or words or phrases that were formed made any sense to her. When Corpus had appeared, nothing made sense any longer. She ripped her hands from his and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "Tell me why not so I can have some peace of mind? Are you some kind of Grecian God here to torment me like Zeus and his many mistresses?" Lillith's cheeks blushed at the thought and it was his turn to make noises with his breath. He groaned softly, his eyes clouding with an emotion she couldn't place. She noticed that his hand had moved up almost like he was willing it to brush her cheekbone with the tips of his fingers. It was frozen in place, his hand. "I wish I could."

"Do I have to beg you?" How he could hear her, she wasn't sure. But he was responsive and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, she continued. "I'll beg if that's what you wish." Lilly dropped down to her knees and began to weep at his feet. There were hands around her waist, ever so gentle. Placing her in his lap on the bed she felt oddly at comfort. Her own personal armrest. Corpus moved in as if to kiss her, but hesitated. His eyes flashed before descending down on her neck. Her heart was slowly skipping along waiting for him to kiss her there. Instead, he inhaled deeply, his cool breath on—

Lilly's eyes snapped open. His breath. Cold. Lilly couldn't utter a sound at the fright that zapped into her nerves. He took her wrist and inhaled there as well, kissing it, the cold skin brushing itself along her veins. The scent was unnerving, filling up her nostrils and conscious sense with wild fantasies. She felt drawn in to a preditor—a very handsome one. Corpus was no predator but…

When he moved his eyes to meet hers, she clamped hers shut. This was not real. She was imagining his breath and its temperature. He was human—living, breathing, eating…

Was he eating? She had never once seen him partake of food. She never had time. They were never together until now. What would be the explanation for this? What would he say?

Opening her eyes, she found herself lying down alone on the damask covering of the bed without Corpus in sight. How had she gotten there? Surely she hadn't been asleep. Trying the doors in the room, she found them all locked. Why would he lock her in? Her attention honed in on the steaming plate of food on a small table. Lilly frowned believing herself to have blacked out.

Forcing it from her mind, she nibbled at the food enjoying the heat. Bartelona wasn't so cold in the buildings but the windows were draped lovingly in frost. Once eating was finished there was nothing else to do besides go to sleep but even that proved to be dull. Lilly's heart slowed with the scenes that formed behind her eyelids. The last thing she recalled was Corpus's cold breath on her neck before tripping down into a deep slumber.


	7. Feast For The Human

Morning in Bartelona wasn't really morning at all. It came to Lilly in a slow process, the skies darkened over with an enduring rain that pounded against her windows with a vengeance. Slowly she sat up to survey her surroundings. She wasn't home anymore and it took her a moment to recollect where she was. Sitting up completely she found it oddly easy to move around. She glanced down noticing that she was only in a nightgown. Had someone undressed her? How? She was a light sleeper and any subtle noise woke her. Her eyes met the doors of a large wardrobe and to it she scampered. The floor was freezing the moment her skin met the stone. It was worse than any part of Corpus.

Throwing open the doors, she found blankets, blankets, and more blankets. There was another wardrobe across the room but that proved to be even less helpful. She found only various colored fabric that hung down like drapes from their ties. None of her original or new outfits could be found. So, what were these for?

Running back across the room she dug out several blankets, hoped back into the bed that swallowed her whole, and arranged all of them around her to keep the heat retained. She knew it must have been early morning and that no one would come to wake her for a few hours.

She fell back asleep her eyelids moving with the scenery of home and her family. When she woke, it was nightfall. How could she have slept so long without anyone knowing? Someone would have woken her.

Lilly sat up once more to find a visitor sitting calmly in an ornate chair of oak wood. Her husband.

"Why did you not wake me?" The first words out of her mouth were not supposed to be accusing and yet she couldn't help but make them so.

"You needed to sleep. The rain soothes you. Plus, you looked so peaceful I did not have the heart to…wake you." The words were so kind that Lilly was stunned. Smiling, he stood up from his spot and planted himself beside her bed. "I had Didyme place you in something more comfortable. She has decided that she likes you."

Already she was making friends and she hadn't left the solace—or entrapment—of the room. "Th-thank you. Is this…is this my room?"

"For now until you find a place suited to your liking. You may choose any place to stay."

"Then, if that is the case, will you unlock the doors?"

His lips twitched. "They've been unlocked. I forgot to mention that the doors stick when it's cold outside."

"Which is all the time."

"Precisely."

"Is there anything else you have forgotten to mention, my lord?"

"Yes." He was grinning now. "Stop calling me that. Protocol is much different here and I prefer it if you revered me by my name, Corpus…of Corpse for short or—" His words caught in his throat and the grin vanished.

Lilly didn't press the matter further. She had a feeling Corpus was a man who needed time to explain things. There was other business to attend to. "Corpus?"

His attention snapped back to her from his lost meanderings in the mind. Eyes blazing, he urged her to go onward.

"Would you like to sit down?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "That would not be wise."

"I could use some company."

"I'm right here talking to you."

Out of options Lilly spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm no strumpet but I assure you I can do my best to please you."

Corpus' lips tightly sealed themselves off into a thin line of disapproval. "Good night. Didyme will see to the explaining of protocol in the morning."

He left her awkwardly and she began to cry. Was this her punishment for climbing trees? She had been a good Catholic, a worthy servant. Of course she didn't attend mass every Sunday because she had to help father find food for the table and of course she didn't say her prayers every night because she was working all day cleaning the house.

Slamming herself back down on the pillows she brought her hands up to her face. Is it because she was too strong? Did Corpus somehow know that she was abnormally destructive? The headboard wouldn't survive under her fingertips.

She turned herself around to face the wood that elegantly enforced the bed. Placing a hand on it, she gripped a piece and pulled.

Nothing.

But now her hand hurt. She yanked out her fingers to look at the damage. There was a small cut with a trickle of blood leaping wondrously down her palm lines. Lilly didn't curse but looked about for something to cover it up. Why didn't her strength break the damn thing? This had never happened to her before. She had never….

Glancing down at her leg she realized that it had. She had broken her leg. Never in her life while climbing trees had she broken any bones or received any scrapes. She was uncharacteristically strong for a human being. In fact, after the town fair, she was the recipient of many bumps, scrapes, bruises, hits, whacks, and thwacks. She hadn't crushed Corpus' hand either while holding on to it with all her might.

What was wrong with her? One day she had it and the next….

After the fair which meant after she had met Corpus.

There was a knock on the door and before Lilly could run to grab something to cover herself, Didyme appeared. "Good evening, Lilly."

Lilly stood there like a frightened child caught doing something naughty. The blood from her hand dribbled onto the stone of the floor. Didyme acted is if she heard it, her eyes narrowing on the small drop of blood on the floor.

The look Lilly beheld was unlike any other. Didyme's eyes slowly crept up the length of her body and around her flesh. Her eyes sparkled with some new found emotion she had yet to discover. Lilly took a step back in retreat. Those eyes were not the ones she had been greeted with. "Didyme?" She whispered to the woman hoping that her cracked voice would reach her.

With one snap, it was gone. She smiled, instant warmth reassuring Lilly that what she had just witnessed was most likely shock from seeing her hurt. In only a few minutes she was bandaged, the blood gone, and striped naked of her clothing.

"Tonight we have a dinner celebration being held in your honor. Corpus has changed his mind on me speaking with your in the morning and he has requested to get you dressed."

The items that were pulled from a wardrobe were odd to Lilly. Did people actually where these? She took a quick look at Didyme to find her dressed in robes of all colors, her hair wildly cascading down her back, jewels entwined in it. Was she to be dressed like that?

"I must teach you protocol of Bartelona. Don't worry, it is nothing compared to the rules of the Italian court." Didyme faced her, a soft emotion leaping about her face. It was love. Love for Lilly? She could not tell. Possibly it was kindness—or pity. Didyme would probably be her only friend…and they were related somewhat through marriage. Slipping the thin material of a dark purple, Didyme's hands brushed along Lilly's skin. Coldness surrounded her. "Here in Bartelona we dress differently. It is to keep our skin protected from—the cold. We enjoy it but we have always been cold so the more warmth, the better. These robes have all been hand selected from you for a reason. Only the Lady of the village is allowed to wear the color purple." She titled up my chin to get a better look at my eyes. "And a true Lady you are." Endless robed were wrapped around her in intricate patterns with ropes of gold's and purples. It was almost Grecian the way she looked in her small figure draped in endless variations of purple. "I believe that these styles derived from Vladimir and Stefan's people but they would be unhappy about it." Her grim smile was disturbing as she went on to explain. "They ruled a thousand years before but Corpus drove them from here with the help of his brothers and renamed their establishment. Vladimir and Stefan were the only ones to survive the attack and now hate us for it."

Lilly's eyebrows rose. "Corpus?"

Didyme's fast paced hands that were tying her robes together stopped abruptly. "I meant Corpus' ancestor. His name was Corpus as well."

Somehow, no matter how irrevocably happy she suddenly felt, she didn't believe Didyme. And for some reason…it didn't matter.

"Now to your hair. Ugh, these braids must be forgotten. Our hair is meant to shine with the beauty of our people, not scrunched in tight braids." One by one, Lilly's hair fell down in a wildly curled state. It was usually straight with a few kinks here and there, but today it was massively curly. It took Didyme only a few minutes to arrange it in the same fashion as hers placing golden strings—or what looked like strings but were actually chains—around the back of her hair that connected to pieces that sat on her ears. Purple mixed with gold were then shimmering from around her like a hazy glow of colorful light. She didn't wish to look in the mirror, however, knowing she would never amount to the beauty that stood next to her. Didyme was a Goddess. Lilly was a farmer's daughter.

"I sense that you are very unhappy with your dressing."

"I just," Lilly turned her eyes down to her slightly tanned fingers, "can't pull it off as well as you."

There was an arm around her shoulder. "Of course you don't. Each woman has their own elegance about them and I may look good in a certain color, but for you, purple makes you look ethereal. You fit in with us and soon—someday when Corpus is ready—you will be better than any of us. Has he told you the truth yet—of why he chose you, I mean?"

Shaking her head, Lilly willed herself to look into Didyme's calm eyes.

"I will leave that to him, then. But you are very important to us, Lillith. Don't forget that."

Didyme took Lilly's already shivering hand and led them both out the door.

* * *

Picking at his food with disinterest, Corpus waited for the guest of honor to arrive. He didn't want to make a big show of her arrival but his brother had other plans. Aro had taken immediate liking to Lilly just because he found her thoughts "fascinating". If he even laid a finger on her tonight…

"Brother, you have been very quiet tonight. Is it because of what Aro told you?" Caius was enjoying the pain that racked through his brother with each hour that Lillith resided in the palace.

"No."

"It's not as bad as all that. She is a mere_ human_," he spat the word, "so her mind cannot grasp the complexity of what you are. You will need to show her."

Corpus had no doubt that Lilly was already piecing things together. That's how she always worked. And once she found the answer she would endure any pain, torture, or annoyance to get what she wanted. He knew that when she did figure things out there would be no hope in keeping her humanity. He would have to change her because the more time they spent together, the more their emotions bonded. They wouldn't be able to leave each other now without causing physical pain and very soon it would be awkward to not be in the same room. Yet time would take its course in revealing to her the truth of her new home. "I cannot show her. She needs to find out for herself."

"As you wish. I'm not surprised that the girl is confused but I am surprised that she isn't cowering in fear. It is strange fore if I had not been able to open a door that I thought to be locked, I would have screamed for terror—if I were a mortal that is."

"She has been taught that whatever I wish is her command. That will soon be changing." Corpus smiled into his hands as he rubbed his face clean of emotion. Lilly and Didyme were coming. Everyone gathered—the whole village—was quieting with the approach of her footsteps. They pounded throughout the room and Corpus smirked. They were rushed, tapping eloquently along like a little child's. He glanced at Aro across the room that held onto the newly found child of tormenting ideas. Jane glared at Corpus before smiling lovingly. She blew a kiss and then turned back to her master. If anything went wrong Jane would take care of it.

The doors opened without a squeak. There were bright lights from the hall and for a moment the two figures were black blobs illuminated from behind. Corpus's world slowed down, each movement that Lilly took radiated around the room. There was a small breeze from the open windows and her hair billowed out, the purple amethysts sparkling, flickering, twinkling about her. Her eyes were filled with the feeling of being obscure, out of place, and self conscious. Her eyes glanced down to the floor and he could hear the breath that she sucked in.

But Lillith was not beautiful because of the looks she made or the way she walked or was dressed. Her scent was more alluring to him than any other persons—vampire or human. It wasn't because she smelt like roses or musk—which she didn't. It was because when he inhaled, he felt home. Corpus felt like his wife had come home.

Leaping up from his chair, he calmly made his way towards Lilly. The air stirred behind him and a few of his people groaned in longing. They knew the consequence if they touched her…they knew.

He paused in front of her not caring if he exhaled. She was immaculate, simply graceful. He took her hand quickly impatient to hold it in his. Her skin was cold and with a snap of his fingers, the windows closed. She glanced about in the dim light, unsure and completely aware of the people glaring at her with red eyes. Then her eyes fell on the food and he could just hear her stomach screaming for something to eat.

"Thank you, Didyme, for your kindness." He turned to Lilly. "Shall we?"

The two of them went to dinner and ate with Corpus dreading the hour when he would throw all of the food up. She watched him eat his first bite. His chuckle rippled underneath his breath at the small sigh she relieved. He was right—she _had_ been placing things together.

The evening went on just as jovial as it could be. Everyone was polite to her much to Corpus's surprise. She was shy to all of them yet that wouldn't stop his people. Lilly was the key and they wanted to know that she was the_ right _one. Didyme was by her side, holding her hand the entire time.

Corpus was more than relieved himself to see things go so well. Didyme had taken to her like a sister, Caius was quiet and non-responsive on the happy outcome of her arrival, no one had tried to kill her, Lilly wasn't hounding him with questions, and the enemies that lingered far off would not bother him with the news of his new beloved.

Corpus's mind drifted off happily into ease knowing little of the plot that would soon tear up his coven….


End file.
